vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wall Eehto
Summary Wahl Icht is a high-tech machine of the Machias race. He is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan. His epithet within the empire is "The Adjucator". Powers and Stats Tier:' Unknown '''with Weaknesses Magic' , possibily 7-B via powerscaling ; '''Name: Wahl Icht Gender: Male Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Unknown Classification: Machia, Mage Powers and abilities: Magic, Creation, Master Sensor, Weapon Mastery (Wave Motion Gun), Limited Electricity Manipulation, Electricity, Petrification and Smell Resistance , Limited Shapeshifting ,Steam Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, White Magic, Superhuman Stamina , Speed, Strenght and Endurance, Power Nullyfiing Attack Potency: Unknown '''with Weaknesses (This kind of magic focus on "explote" the weaknesses of the enemy), '''City level via powerscaling from Azeal Lamur Speed:' Hypersonic+ ' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: U'nknown 'Durability: Unknown himself, his proxy body have Large Town Level+ durability Stamina: Unknown Range: At least 400 kilometers Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: '''None notable , though his natural racial weakness is Electricity (which he overcame via Vortex Charge) '''Notable Techniques: * Machia Race Traits ** Metamorphosis: Machias are known to be able to not only change their physical appearance but also their physiology. ** Resistance (Petrification and Smell-based abilities) ** Analytical Skills: Due to their mechanical nature, Machias' possess eyes that scan their surroundings and functions of attackers. Allowing them to analyse and subsequently react to opposing forces' weaknesses. ** Electrical Conductance: Because of the fact organic metals make up their physiology; Machias are known to be super conductors of electricity. A known foible they possess that can be overcome due to their capability to metamorphose *** Voltex Charge: A technique that enables Wahl's proxy to freely convert and use electrical energy in order to create a large-scaled electrical explosion, which, in turn, allows him to enhance and augment his strength and completely alter his shape and figure. This ability makes the proxy completely immune to electricity, and the Thunder God Tribe even noted that this ability renders even lightning as powerful as Laxus' absolutely useless. * Weakness : A Magic initially utilized by his proxy to create mechanical soldiers that exploit his enemies' weaknesses, the real Wahl demonstrated the ability to additionally construct extremely complicated, powerful machinery with little to no effort. ** Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon : Wahl constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows Wahl to accurately aim no less than 400km away from his current location. The size of the beam is enormous (roughly half the size of the hull of the Christina), and it travels extremely fast; the members of Fairy Tail were afraid that the cannon was going to completely eradicate the guild. Although the beam did not hit its target, it proved itself powerful enough to completely destroy Blue Pegasus' Magical Bomber ** Weakness Creation : Using his Magic, Wahl creates machines that specialize in taking down a specific person, based of their weaknesses. Each machine can use one ability at once. He currently shown abilites such as steam, fire, mist, white magic, immense strength, immense agility and even the physical likeness of an individual. ** Machias Doll: Wahl created a "proxy" in the form of a Machias Doll that he uses to do his bidding, such as attending meetings, and even leading war assaults.The doll has the ability to change its shape from the tall, round man to a thinner, more machine-like appearance, complete with visible power core, bolts, screws, joints and even stacks to release steam mounted on the back Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users